Rave
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU world, Yuki is a singer and writer plus she is dating Seto Kaiba but then somehting happens, Yami's cousin Atmeu comes in! Please read and found out XD AtemuxOC and YamixOC
1. Chapter 1: The break up

**Here is another story that came to me one day I hope you guys like or love it and remember it does in AU world okay X3**

**A/N: A very good friend of mine on here is letting me use her OC name Nana so thank you N.F.F.F.L for letting use her in my story**

**The genre in this is mixed**

**Parings: SetoxOC and YamixOC and AtemuxOC **

**Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay **

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The break up**

I don't know what happen but all I know is that I was in my boyfriend's office on his couch looking through my newest work for my song and book, my name is Yuki and I am a singer and writer and my boyfriend is Seto Kaiba, we been dating for two years. You are wondering how we meet and such will it quite simple I was testing his latest duel disk and it was love at first sight will for me it was but for Seto it was different. Then months later Seto ask me out and I was happy he find out that I was singer and writer, Seto ask me do I use my name when I sing and I said no, I told him I go by Kitsune when I sing and when I write my books it's VampireKitsuneNekoAi but then something will change my life forever.

I get up from the couch and walk over to Seto as he was busy on his laptop as I got there I sat on top of his desk but he didn't say anything just yet as he keeps on typing away on his laptop.

"Seto" I call out to him.

"Yeah! What is it?" Seto asked.

"W-will I was wondering can we go to Kaibaland later on is week?" I asked.

Seto looks up at me.

"I don't don't I am quite busy all this week" Seto replied.

"I see" I said as I looked away.

Seto saw that and sighs as he stops typing on his laptop.

"Yuki" Seto called out to me.

"It's fine Seto I understand your work comes first and I come last" I said as I get up from sitting on his desk.

As I was about to walk away Seto goes and stops me as he grabs me by my right arm.

"Yuki I think we should break up" Seto told me flat out as he was so calm.

"Fine let us break up" I said.

And that was that Seto and I break up as I left his office I called my best friend Nana to come and pick me up she said sure after that I hang up my phone and waited for her.

~Four minutes later~

I see Nana's black car as she pulls up as I get up from where I sitting as I waiting for her I walked over to the her but to my surprise Nana brought her boyfriend Yami, Mutou Yami as they got out of the car as they walk towards me.

"Yuki-chan what's wrong? You sound abit sad on the phone" Nana pointed out.

"I did? Oh sorry about that" I replied as I sighed abit.

"Yuki is there something the matter?" Yami asked.

I looked over to Yami and I sigh.

"Seto break up with me" I said all calmly.

Both Yami's and Nana's eyes widen in surprise and shock as I told them that.

"Yuki-chan are you alright?" Nana asked all worried towards me.

"Kaiba did what? Yuki are you alright?" Yami asked too.

I sighed and shake my head no as I told them something.

"Hai I am okay and yeah we're through" I said all calmly.

Both Nana and Yami looked at each other and then at me as they were shock that I was so calm about it as I open the car door and got in both Nana and Yami did the same thing as Nana start her car and took off as she took me home. On the ride home I was listening to Yami and Nana about some Rave that was coming in two days plus Yami then told both Nana and me that his cousin from Egypt was coming to over here to live with him and twin brother Yuugi. Nana was happy to hear that as I only nod my head as I took out my mirror from my bag as I looked at myself in the mirror. My dark blue eyes look so calm in the mirror but my long hair that goes to shoulders that was cherry red with forest green highlights look I don't know fine I guess.

Nana and Yami where now talking about their date now as I just listen as I put my mirror away.

("I wish someone will tell why I am not crying when Seto break up with me?") I said inside my head as I looked out the car door window.

I could feel Nana's red eyes stare at me through the car mirror in the front.

I like Nana's red eyes and her black hair too her hair goes to her chest as mine goes to my shoulders.

We finally came to my house as I get out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Nana-chan" I thank her with small smile.

"No problem Yuki-chan" Nana replied with smile too.

"Do you want me to talk to Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"No it's okay but thanks though" I said.

"Ok" Yami replied.

I waved good bye to them as I turn around and walk away as I open the door to my house went inside.

Nana and Yami saw that Yuki was safely inside her house as they took off.

~Nana and Yami in the car~

"I hope Yuki-chan will be okay" Nana replied.

"Same here Nana" Yami replied.

Nana then had idea as she smiles.

"Hey I know let's set up Yuki-chan with your cousin Atemu" Nana replied.

Yami looks at his girlfriend and smiles too.

"That's a great idea Nana" Yami replied.

"I know right" Nana smiled.

As Nana and Yami talked about their plans how to get Atemu and Yuki together Yuki on the other hand was will still not sure why she didn't cry when Seto break up with her as got ready for bed

* * *

**Okay I am done with chapter one ^.^**

**I hope you guys like or love it**

**Please comment and review and please remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES**

**Until time time bye =^o^=**


	2. Chapter 2: Slow reaction and hello Atemu

**The genre in this is mixed**

**Parings: YuugixOCxRyou Bakura and YamixOC and AtemuxOC **

**A/N: There is no Yami Bakura in this story okay I am sorry so I will being saying Ryou or Bakura okay ^.^**

**Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay **

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Slow reaction and hello Atemu**

~The next day~

Time about 6:45am in the morning

In Yami's and Yuugi's house

"Hey Yami" Yuugi called out to him.

Yami turns around from the kitchen as he was cooking breakfast.

"Yea! What is it aibou?" Yami asked.

"Have you seen Neko-chan's stuff Hello Kitty plushie?" Yuugi asked with a yawn as he was gently guide a cute girl with dark green hair with tear red highlights that goes pass her shoulders and eyes that are one black and other one red meaning right eye black and left eye red with him to the kitchen.

Yami smiles at his brother.

"I saw Neko's plushie over there on couch in the living aibou" Yami replied.

"Okay thanks" Yuugi replied.

"Oh Bakura left real early this morning aibou" Yami pointed out.

Yuugi sat his and Bakura girlfriend Neko on the chair in the kitchen yes both Ryou Bakura and Yuugi are dating her at the some time as Neko yawned cutely.

"Yea I know he had to go, he said that he needed to go do something" Yuugi explained.

Yuugi goes and sat down next to Neko as she smiles and goes and clings onto him all cutely.

"Ah I see okay" Yami said as he goes and places the food on the table.

"Yuugi-kun can Bakura-kun and me and you go see Kitsune live in concert in three months?" Neko asked as she goes and starts eating.

"Sure Neko-chan we can" Yuugi replied.

"Yay" Neko screamed all happily.

"Oh yea Yami! Atemu is coming today then tomorrow afternoon" Yuugi replied.

Yami looks at Yuugi.

"Really? But he told us he'll be coming tomorrow afternoon" Yami replied.

"Yea I know but he called yesterday night saying couldn't wait to live over here with us plus he's bitch of ex-girlfriend Anzu won't leave him bloody Ra alone" Yuugi explained with a laugh and giggle.

"Oh I remember her! She try to kiss me one time when Atemu brought her with last year on holiday but I push here away! That whore!" Yami replied.

"Whore?" Neko replied all so innocent as she was now nibbling on her strawberries all cutely.

"Oh it's ok Neko-chan no need to worry about" Yuugi replied with smile as he goes and kissed her right cheek all cutely.

"Ok" Neko replied with a blush.

Yami couldn't believe that his twin brother Yuugi was sharing this girl with Ryou as Neko was innocent but sweet and kind and smart girl but Yami was still happy for him.

After breakfast Yami left for his morning classes as Yuugi and Neko did the same but after they went and shower.

~Going to Yuki's place now~

I was staring at my notes sheets for my new song for my next album but then something suddenly water drops fell onto my note sheets as I lift up my right hand and to my surprise I was crying.

Someone comes into the kitchen where Yuki was at and it was Nana.

"Yuki-chan I come to see if you where still o..." Nana began to say.

But as she enter the kitchen Nana, she saw me crying as she ran to me.

"Yuki-chan are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Nana asked.

I looked up at her and then I went and cried.

"I-I am so stupid Nana-chan" I cried as more tears fell.

"Huh? No you are not!" Nana replied as she hugged me.

"B-but I am I didn't cry when Seto break up with me!" I cried harder.

"Oh Yuki-chan it's alright you where just not use this kind thing when you where dating other guys" Nana explained to me as she hugs me more to calm me down.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I cried.

"Because you are hurting Yuki-chan don't worry I am here for you" Nana replied as she hugged me.

As I cried more in Nana's arms it was true I never felt like this before when I was dating other guys before Seto plus I was the one that brakes it off because the guys that I was dating before Seto where assholes all they care about was my money and body and such.

Nana looked at me and said this to me.

"Yuki-chan come on let's go shopping to cheer you up and after that let's buy you a new Kurama plushie from your favorite anime show okay" Nana replied with a smile.

"Okay" I said as I smile at her.

~Five hours later~

At the airport

Atemu's P.O.V

I was waiting for my twin cousins Yuugi and Yami to come and get me when all of a sudden I saw a girl crying and holding Kurama plushie yea I know who that plushie was I watch that anime show too but I hate to see girls cry as I walked over to her to see if she was alright.

I walked up to her.

"Miss are you already?" I asked.

She looks up at me with teary eyes and oh my Ra they were beautiful they were dark blue plus now that I look at her more she had beautiful hair too as it goes to her shoulder as it was cherry red with forest green highlights.

"I am fine" she told me.

I blink in surprise as she was still crying as she still holds her plushie.

"Are you sure miss?" I asked again.

"Hai" she said as she was now looking down.

"Okay sorry to bother you then" I said.

I walked away from her I felt bad for her I didn't what to leave her crying but I have to respect her wishes and I did.

End of Atemu's P.O.V

Normal point of view

As Atemu walks away, Yuki on the other hand sighs and tries to stop crying.

I was shock that someone came and over to me and see if I was okay but the funny thing is as I was crying I didn't see that guys face because my eyes where too teary to see him all I saw was burr. I came to airport with Nana and Yami and Yuugi and Yuugi's shared girlfriend name Neko to get the Mutou brothers cousin but I wondered off I was still hurting inside still as I was holding my Kurama plushie tight to me.

("I wish that I never meet Seto") I told myself in my head.

Phone rings

I picked it up

"Hello? Oh it's you Seto, no I am sorry but I am busy bye" I said as I hang up my phone.

I text Nana saying I am going home she replies back saying okay and then text more saying if she wanted to take me home but I text her back saying no I am good and she text back saying ok she understand. I put my phone away and left the airport.

~To Nana and Mutou twins and Neko~

"Nana is everything okay?" Yami asked.

"Hai Yuki said that she'd handed back home alone" Nana sighs as she was worried for Yuki.

"Will Yuki-san be okay?" both Yuugi and Neko asked in unison.

Both Nana and Yami looked at them and shake their heads to say they don't know.

Yuugi and Neko where sad and worried for their friend Yuki.

After about few minutes Yuugi and Yami's cousin Atemu walked up to them.

"Hey! Yuugi! Yami! I am here!" Atemu called out to them.

Nana and Neko and both Yami and Yuugi turned around and saw him but to the girls surprise the girl didn't know that Atemu looks so much like Yami and Yugi. But when the girls look more closely to Atemu his eyes where crimson/dark crimson color as his hair color was black and crimson/dark crimson and blonde.

"Hey there cuz" Yami replied with a smile.

"Hey Atemu" Yuugi replied with a smile too.

"Yo my twin cuz" Atemu smiled.

Nana and Neko smiled and said their hellos too.

"Hello" Neko replied shyly as she clings to Yuugi's right arm cutely.

"Hi" Nana replied with a smile.

Atemu nod his head to say hi or something like that.

"Atemu this my girlfriend Nana" Yami replied.

Nana waves to him with a smile.

"And this mine and Bakura-kun's girlfriend Neko" Yuugi replied with a smile and giggle.

Neko smiles but keeps clinging to Yuugi more.

"I see nice" Atemu replied.

Atemu was feeling uneasy as he was still worried about that girl that he saw just a few minutes ago as both Yami and Yuugi can see and feel something wrong with Atemu.

"Atemu what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"You seem in deep thought about something" Yuugi pointed out.

Atemu sighs but tells them he knew that he can't hide anything from them.

"Will just about a few minutes ago I saw a girl with dark blue eyes and beautiful hair that goes to her shoulder that was cherry red color with forest green highlights crying as she was holding a Plushie of Kurama in the airport" Atemu replied with a worried look on his face or something like that.

Both Nana and Yami's eyes widen in surprise.

"You saw Yuki-chan" Nana pointed out.

Atemu blinked his eyes in surprise.

"I knew it! I shouldn't a have let her out of my sight" Nana pointed out as she was angry and worried about Yuki.

"I know Nana" Yami replied.

After that they all went looking for Yuki.

~Still in the airport~

With Yuki

I didn't know what to do but I was standing right in front of Seto crying as he was holding me trying to to stop me from crying as he didn't care that people where staring at us but all I ever wanted to do was leave this airport but as I was trying to leave the air port I head someone yell my name and to my surprise it was Seto. And now here I am crying as Seto was holding and trying to stop me from crying but I didn't want him to do that as was even trying to break free from his hold.

"Pl-please Seto...ju-just stop and l-let me go" I cried as I tried to break free from his hold on me.

"No Yuki I will not I can't let you" Seto replied.

I didn't know what to do but still I hit Seto on his right arm with my right fist so he can let me go but it didn't let me go.

"S-seto...let me go" I cried.

"No" Seto told me flat out.

People where still staring as they watched us as I cried and tried to break free from Seto's hold.

Suddenly someone call out my name and as I turned around abit I saw Yami and Yuugi and Nana and Neko as they saw me but they were shock as they saw me being held by Seto as I was crying but then I saw someone new as he looks just like Yami and Yuugi but different as he was with them.

"Kaiba you bastard! Let her go!" Yami yelled angry.

"Yea! Let Yuki-chan go!" Nana agreed with Yami.

Both Yuugi and Neko followed too.

Seto stares at them.

"This is none of your business! Back off!" Seto hissed at them.

I didn't know what happen next after that but in one quick second I was pulled away from Seto and into Yami and Yuugi's look like arms as Seto was pissed as he was on the ground.

"My cousin and his girl told you to let her" replied the look a like to both Yami and Yuugi.

I was surprise but I didn't leave the safely of his arms as I stayed put.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto asked as he was pissed as he gets up off the floor.

"The name is Atemu" he said with a sly smile as he keeps holding me in his arms still.

Nana giggles as Yami cross his arms across his chest as he smiles too as both Neko and Yuugi watched and waited.

I didn't know what will happen next or something like that as I said this to Seto flat out.

"Seto leave me the hell alone!" I yelled as I went and buried my face in Atemu's right shoulder.

Seto was shock at that as I didn't move myself from Atemu's arms.

It is funny this is how I meet Atemu, Yami and Yuugi cousin from Egypt as I felt so save with him as Atemu never once try to leave me as he stayed with me.

* * *

**Yay I finish chapter two**

**What do you guys think of? X3**

**I hope you guys like or love it**

**Please comment and review and please remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES**

**Until time time bye =^o^=**


	3. Chapter 3: Will you be mine?

**The genre in this is mixed**

**Parings: YuugixOCxRyou Bakura and YamixOC and AtemuxOC **

**A/N: Sorry if I don't tell you guys only Nana and Yami and Yuugi and Neko and Bakura and the Kaiba brothers know that Yuki is a singer name Kitsune and writer name VampireKitsuneNekoAi okay X3**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own the poems that I use for Yuki's song(s) got that**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Will you be mine?**

~A few weeks as pass now~

It's only has been a few weeks since that incident with Seto at the airport plus I meet Yami's and Yuugi's cousin Atemu after that will it was funny and cute as Atemu didn't want me to leave he's side so he walked me over to my friends and the Mutou twins but we were walking hand and hand. I was blushing as Atemu didn't care as he just smiles at me and now a few weeks has pass plus I been talking and texting Atemu nonstop. It was Saturday night as I took my friends and Atemu to my mini concert as I was so very nervous as I was walking onto the stage as I was wearing cute Gothic Lolita dress that was black and crimson and blue with a very cute and awesome design on it. As I got onto the stage I saw Nana and Yami and Neko and Bakura and Yuugi and Atemu as I smile as I heard the announcer yell or called my name as my fans went wild as they screamed and yelled my name.

"AND HERE IS OUR BELOVED SINGER! KITSUNE!" the announcer yelled.

My fans went and screamed as I was stage smiling at them.

"HELLO EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY FOR ME!" I yelled all happily to them.

"HAI!" my fans screamed.

"ALREADY HERE WE GO!" I yelled all happily to them.

I started singing as I start to move my body slowly.

******Wish**

******I wish that you will come back to me but you'll won't**

My fans go wild as I sing and dance as my music keep on going.

******I wish for you to love me and no one else but sadly you won't do that**

Atemu looks at me as I sing and that made me blush more but I keep on singing.

******I guess I should give up on you and walk away from you**

I did slow move with my hands and hips.

******My heart hurts so such but why?**

As I did that move with hands and hips Atemu saw and smiled and that made me blush ever more.

******Oh I wish that you will be mine and mine alone**

I moved my hips abit more sexy as I sing as I did that I see Atemu still smiling at me.

******My wishes were so very stupid**

I looked over to the crowd as I see my fans yelling and screaming my name.

I looked over to my friends as they loved my new song that I am singing as they cheer too.

Finally I looked back to Atemu and to my surprise he winked at me and I blushed again.

As I did all of that I was dancing to my music as I wait to abit so I could continue my song.

******And yet I don't want them to come true**

******But I was so foolish and dumb to ever wish this**

******So I will wish for something new**

******I will forever forget this foolish wish **

******I will wish for something new**

**Something new x3**

After I was done singing and dancing and my music stop my fans went crazy as they yelled happily wanted more.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU LOVE THAT NEW SONG?!" I yelled to them.

"WE LOVE IT KITSUNE-CHAN!" My fans yelled and screamed happily.

I smiled at them as I began to song another new song for them as this night was going to fun as I looked over to Atemu as I gave him shy smile just for him as Atemu saw this and smiles back.

~Couples hours has pass now~

I was now on my last song as I was panting abit but I stayed strong plus I was wearing other cute Gothic Lolita dress but now with this next song I needed a volunteer as I had one in mind already.

"OKAY NOW THIS IS MY LAST SONG!" I smiled and yelled to my fans.

My fans went crazy even more as they waited for me to start singing again.

"BUT WITH THIS SONG I NEED A VOLUNTEER!" I yelled to my fans all happily.

And that made my fans go wild even more as they scream at me to pick one of them.

I just smiled at them all but I already had one in mind as I go over abit to the edge of the stage as I was in front of Atemu even though I was on stage but you get the idea.

"Hey would you like to come and dance with me while I sing my song?" I asked Atemu in a normal voice as I said that into my microphone.

My fans got pretty jealous that I chose Atemu but then again my other fans knew Atemu was lucky to picked to come on stage to dance with while I sing my song.

"Will do what to?" I asked again still talking in a normal voice as I said that into my microphone.

Atemu looks at me and smiles and nods his head yes as he goes and gets onto the stage with me.

As Atemu was on the stage with me and was next to me I had to asked his name even though I knew it but I had to ask anyways.

"And what is your name?" I asked in a normal voice as I said that into my microphone as all of fans looked at us.

I put the microphone towards him and then Atemu went and said his name so all my fans can hear.

"The name is Atemu" he said into the microphone.

I smiled and blushed abit but I stayed calm and cool.

"Will Atemu-kun I hope you like dance because I am going to SONG" I yelled the last part out.

As my fans went wild once again as my music to my last song began to play as I move my hips and legs then I grab Atemu's right hand as he can dance with me.

Now I am singing

******Dream**

******As I lay down on my bed with my eyes closed**

I looked to crowed and then back to Atemu as I sing and dance.

******I start to dream about some strange guy**

Suddenly my microphone becomes a headset as I keep on singing and dancing.

As I singing and dancing Atemu was dancing with me as did some dance moves together.

My fans went crazy as Nana and Yami and both Neko and Yuugi and Bakura smiled at us.

******I was dreaming about some strange guy**

******But do I know this guy?**

I was singing my heart out plus dancing too.

Atemu was dancing with me but he caught me by surprise as he pulled me into his arms, I was still still singing as he did that but was blushing but my fans went wild when Atemu did that to me but I keep on singing.

******Does this guy have feels for me?**

I sing as I looked to the crowd and then to Atemu.

Atemu goes and let me go as I keep on singing and dancing as he dance with me.

******Dream I am dreaming **

******I need to wake up**

******But I don't want to**

I danced and sing my heart out to my fans.

Atemu was by my side as he danced with me, I went and grab his right hand and looked right at him.

******Won't you please wake me up**

******No don't wake up me**

Atemu just smiled at me and them went a did a sexy dance with me as that made my fans go crazy.

******He was there**

******He was there**

******He was there**

Atemu went again and did other sexy dance move with me.

******I am wake**

******I am wake**

And then my song ended as my final dance move ended with me in Atemu's arms as that went and made my fans go even more crazier, I didn't know what would happen next because I was to busy blushing and trying not to show to Atemu and to fans.

~Few hours has passed again~

I was alone with Atemu as Nana and Yami plus both Yuugi and Neko and Bakura wanted me and Atemu to be alone together as they left us as Atemu and me where at some wild club as we where having some drinks.

"You where great tonight Yuki" Atemu replied as he looks at me.

"Th-thanks" I said with blush as I looked at drink.

"I never knew that you where you know" Atemu said as looks at me with a smile.

"I know this the power of make up and wigs" I laughed as I sipped my drink.

It's true when I sing I wear wigs and abit of make up so no one can tell that I am the singer name Kitsune-chan or Kitsune-sama.

Then I heard a nice but sexy song play as I went and grab Atemu's right hand drag him onto the dance floor as I went and slowly moved my hips as Atemu went and and placed his hands on my hips as he'd dance with me.

Then the song went abit fast as I moved my hips abit fast too as Atemu followed too but then I went and turn around and wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my the rest of my body as Atemu looks at me but smiles and follows my lean.

The dance got more hotter and sexier as we didn't took their eyes off each other just then as I lean in abit without warning Atemu's lips meet mine as he gave me passionate kissed to my soft lips as I moaned abit into the kissed. The dance was so forgotten as Atemu had me up against the wall still kissing me but I didn't care as bit my lower lip I open my mouth abit as Atemu's tongue slipped inside my mouth as his tongue attacked mine. As our tongues fought each other but Atemu's tongue won at the end we broke a part from each other but slowly as I was panting abit as I rest my face on Atemu's right shoulder as he goes and wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close. As Atemu was now leaning on wall now as he was holding me in his arms as I felt safe in his arms.

"Yuki will you be mine and mine alone?" Atemu asked as he holds me more.

I looked up slowly at up and blushed but answered him.

"Hai Atemu-kun I will" I said with a cute smile and other blush.

Atemu smiles and holds me more as he goes and kisses me again, I was so very happy that I found someone to love again and nothing will stop me from having Atemu as Atemu felt the same way as he couldn't stop holding and kissing, this was a very fun night and day for me and Atemu.

* * *

**Yay I am done with chapter three I am so very happy ^.^**

**As I said in this chapter and such I used my poems for Yuki's songs**

**I hope you guys like or love it**

**Please comment and review and please remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES**

**Until time time bye =^o^=**


	4. Last chapter You are my everything

**The genre in this is mixed**

**Parings: YuugixOCxRyou Bakura and YamixOC and AtemuxOC **

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Last chapter You are my everything**

~Few more months has pass now~

I was so very truly happy, all my pain that was feeling because of Seto was gone as I was getting really for my double double date with Yami and Nana and Yuugi and Neko, and Bakura.

"Hmm I think this outfit will be good" I said to myself as I looking at myself in my long mirror in my bedroom.

I was smiling so such because I loved the outfit I was wearing, my outfit was black and dark crimson blouse with a cute design on with the matching short skirt as I put on some cute black two inch heels I even put abit of made up too.

"Oh Atemu-kun is going to love it" I smiled.

Suddenly there came a knock on the front door.

"Hmm I wonder who that is?" I wondered.

I walked over to the front door.

As I got to the door I open it and to my surprise it was Seto.

"Yuki" Seto replied with abit of sad tone in his voice.

"U-uh..hmm what do you want Seto?" I asked as I looked at him.

Seto looks at me but sighs.

"Can we talk please?" Seto asked.

I looked at him but I sighed as I let him in as we walked to the living room.

I took a sit on couch as Seto sat next to me but I stayed calm.

"Yuki I want you back" Seto said as he goes and grabs my right hand.

My eyes widen in surprise but I move my hand away from his as I looked at him.

"I am sorry Seto but we can't get back together I am with someone else" I told as I get up.

"I see then who is this guy?" Seto asked.

I sighed but I answered anyways.

"He's name is Atemu, Mutou Atemu he is both Yuugi-kun's and Yami-kun's cousin from Egypt" I said as I walked away from him.

"A Mutou I see so you went to my rival's family member to get my fired up?" Seto said with a sly smile as he looks at me.

I turned around and I looked at him as I was angry at what he just said to me, he was wrong so very wrong I would never do that.

"No I didn't it! You are so full of yourself Seto! I love Atemu!" I said as my face was abit red.

"I see will I can change that" Seto said as he goes over to me and goes and kissed me on the lips.

I was shock that he did that as I quickly pulled away from him as I touched my lips.

"I see you still respond to me the same" Seto replied with soft laugh.

"Shut up! Seto leave my house now! I don't want to see your face ever again!" I yelled as I looked away as I pissed that he kissed me.

Seto was about to say something when I heard my front door open and to my surprise I heard Atemu's voice coming out my name I forgot that I give him a copy of my house key.

"Yuki sorry but need to come over here early then the others" Atemu replied.

As Atemu came to where me and Seto were at Atemu eyes widen as he see Seto as Seto was still standing next to me as I was looking away from Seto and Atemu sense there was something wrong.

"What hell are you doing here Kaiba?" Atemu yelled as he goes over to me and pulls me away from Seto as he holds me in his arms.

"I came here to get back what was mine" Seto said all flat out to Atemu.

Atemu's crimson eyes widen as he looks at Seto all dangerly.

"She is not yours anymore Kaiba leave or you will regret it" Atemu hissed as he still holds me as he protects me.

"Fine I will leave" Seto said as he walks away.

After that Seto was gone was Atemu looks back to me and saw that was abit scared about something as Atemu just sighs but took to me to the couch as we sat down.

"Yuki what happen? Why was that Kaiba bastard doing here?" Atemu asked.

I looked at him and told him.

"He wanted to get back together but I told him no that I was with you" I said as I tried to stay calm.

Atemu nod his head and waited for me keep going.

"Seto said that I was only with you because I just wanted him get fired up meaning getting him jealous but I told him he was wrong and then he kissed me" I said as I looked down.

Atemu's crimson eyes widen in surprise and abit of shock as he looks at Yuki.

"I am sorry" I replied as tears come down.

Atemu saw Yuki crying as he goes and holds her close.

"It's ok please don't cry" Atemu replied.

I looked up at him.

"But...Atemu..." I began to say as I was still crying as I tried to talk.

Atemu goes and kisses Yuki as that made her blush as she stops crying.

"Yuki I love you" Atemu replied as he rest his forehead on Yuki's forehead.

I blushed as I was so very happy to hear that from Atemu.

"I-I love you too Atemu-kun" I cried out all happily as I hugs him.

Atemu smiles at Yuki as he hugs her back.

"Yuki you are my everything! I will always be by your side! I will always be here to protect you!" Atemu replied as he goes and gets her kiss on the lips again.

Yuki blushed again as she goes and wraps her arms around his neck as they kissed, Atemu will never let everyone take Yuki away from him not even Seto as Yuki was his and his alone as he will protect her with his life because after all Yuki was his everything.

~END~

* * *

**Yay I am finish with this story yay I am so very happy :3**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story that I made X3**

**Please comment and review and please remember NO FLAME ONES or MEAN ONES**

**Until time time bye =^o^=**


End file.
